Wet Foot/Dry Foot
Wet Foot/Dry Foot is the third episode in season one of . Synopsis Anglers catch a shark whose belly contains half the corpse of a man who was shot. The team works out it was dumped from an abandoned yacht which contains a secret smuggling compartment for cocaine, but probably took aboard the victim and at least one relative, who also left a blood trace, both being Cubans trying to immigrate illegally. Anti-Castrist barrio patriarch Basilio helps Horatio's team work out the details. Plot A group of men on a fishing trip get more than they bargained for when they catch a shark and discover part of a human torso and an arm in its belly. Megan finds a bullet hole in the torso, indicating the victim's fate was the result of foul play. Alexx recovers the bullet from the body, and Horatio notices a tattoo on the victim's arm indicating he was a member of an anti-Castro movement in Cuba. Speedle and Delko locate the abandoned boat the man likely traveled in from Cuba on the shore, and discover both a bullet and blood on the boat. Blood on the boat proves to be a match to their victim, but blood on the bullet belongs to a female victim. The team heads back to the boat, where Horatio and Delko discover a secret chamber, leading them to suspect the boat captain was smuggling drugs in addition to refugees. The female victim is found floating in an inner tube, a gunshot wound to her leg and a tourniquet wrapped around it, which didn't prevent her from bleeding to death. With a necklace found on the dead woman in hand, Horatio turns to a Cuban immigrant connection named Basilio, who leads him to the De Sotos. Estella De Soto identifies the dead woman as her niece Elena, but they won't let him speak to Elena's brother, Pedro, who came over with her. Speedle views the surveillance tapes from the pier where the boat was found and points out a suspicious truck that lingered. Horatio thinks the truck was used to smuggle drugs. Material from the male victim's shirt matches that found in Elena's wound, and male skin cells in the tourniquet allow Horatio to get a warrant to search Pedro De Santo's room. A gun is discovered hidden in a vacuum cleaner bag, which Calleigh matches to all the bullets in the case. Megan and Horatio question Captain Robert Norton, the man who piloted the boat. They put it together: Norton, running both drugs and refugees to Miami, had to make a choice between the cargo when a vicious storm struck. He forced his passengers off the ship with a gun that went off when one of the men fought back. Having solved the mystery of one death, Horatio turns to Pedro. The young man and his sister were stranded at sea, with only one inner tube. When they spotted a coast guard ship, Elena implored Pedro to shoot her, knowing that they wouldn't send her back to Cuba if she was wounded. Pedro reluctantly complied and then was forced to watch in horror as the boat changed course and Elena bled to death. Devastated, Pedro swam to shore. Horatio is able to procure the young man citizenship in exchange for his testimony. Cast Main Cast * David Caruso as Horatio Caine * Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne * Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko * Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods * Rory Cochrane as Tim Speedle * Kim Delaney as Megan Donner Guest Cast * Wanda De Jesús as Adelle Sevilla * Ismael 'East' Carlo as Basilio * Tony Perez as Joe De Soto * Christopher Pérez as Pedro De Soto * Don Creech as Captain Bob Morton * Alma Delfina as Estella De Soto * Wayne Lopez as Marin Diaz * Steve DuMouchel as Captain Rick * Fernanda Andrade as Elena De Soto Major Events *Detective Adelle Sevilla is introduced for the first time. *It's also revealed that Sevilla is fluent in Spanish. See Also 103